Unknown
by Clydeasaurus
Summary: Stuff happens read it. Rated M Justin case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sorry I don't have a title yet but I will upload one chapter and I hope you can help me make it better so enjoy! oh before I forget my actual name is A.J. Cross not Clydeasaurus nor is it Clyde.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokémon.**

A gentle breeze hit my face as I ponder whether or not I am alive right now. You see I was an average student and one say...

_~flash back~ _

_"Clyde, pay attention." the teacher scolded. I snapped out of my dazed expression "Sorry ." She nods and continues with her lesson. about twenty boring minutes later the principle walked in pointed at me and motioned me to follow. 'What did I do this time?' I thought getting out of my seat and followed him out of the classroom. our principal escorted me to his office and locked us in. His office looked like one off a movie or T.V. show. "Man you humans are easy to fool." He stated as he sat at his desk. I looked at him a little concerned about his sanity and my safety. He just smiled expecting me to say something but a silence fell over both of us. I broke the silence with a sneeze "May Arceus bless you." he said. My eyes widened when he said this. "What's wrong Clyde Meowth got your tongue?" he chuckled. Suddenly the room filled with a bright light and there I saw a Zoroark. I couldn't move I was paralyzed with wonder and amazement. "Y-you're a..." I trailed off. She nodded walking to my chair. "H-how?" I asked. 'Palkia owed me a few favors.' She said. She now stood in front my chair looking down at me. 'So wanna go to my dimension?' "uh..." Was all I could manage to say. 'I'll take that as a yes.' She giggled jumping in my lap as a vortex showed itself underneath my chair. We fell through..._

_~Flash back end~_

And now I'm here with the Zoroark who brought me here. I sighed deeply as I look across the lake. 'Clyde.' She called. I look up and see she has made a tent out of twigs that looks to small for two. "Yes?" I replied. 'It'll be dark soon.' I nodded and headed up to our campsite. "So where do I sleep?" I asked. 'In the tent I made.' she smiled. "Where are you sleeping?" She giggled at my comment 'The tent I made.' I blushed deeply at her answer. 'What's wrong Clyde I thought you like liked me?' She asked. I avoided the question by telling her good night and went into the small tent. I soon fell asleep and woke up to a warm feeling on my body. I quickly realized it was the Zoroark laying on me, her soft warm fur lulled me back to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of her snoring. I quickly opened my eyes to see she was calmly sleeping on my chest. _'She looks so peaceful.'_ I thought 'I knew you had a crush on me.' she yawned getting off of me. "I said no such thing!" I said raising my voice. 'But you thought it.' she laughed. 'And my name is Sky.' I got up and was tackled by Sky 'Don't say a word.' She scolded in a hushed tone. I nodded and didn't speak she looked at me and got up. I followed suit and stood. "Why did y-" Sky interrupted me with a kiss. I pushed her away and ran.

I stopped running and took a deep breath. I turned and realized I was lost. 'Over here!' a voice called. I looked in the direction it came from but saw nothing. I shrugged and ran that direction. After a while I found myself at the entrance of a cave. "Hello? Anybody home?" nobody answered so I walked in. I immediately regretted it when the cave shut and something hit me hard. I blacked out...

**A/N Sorry if it was short I was being rushed for the computer. anyway please review and help me become a better writer. oh I probably wont be able to update for a while, my computer is jacked up and stuff. anyway PEACE =^_^=.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Back and I am putting up 2 chapters this weekend so lets get started! Oh and I can reply to messages from my phone so any questions or comments just hit the review button.**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

I awoke with a jolt realizing my hands and feet were bound with poorly tied rope. I decided to look around, but I couldn't see much, and yet I knew I wasn't alone. "...Okay?" a male voice asked. 'Fine I won't have sex with him...' a girl answered. "Now if he wakes u-"

"Ugh..." I groaned cutting him off. "My head. "Shit I'm not supposed to be in the story!" He ran out of the room. 'Bye AJ!' The girl called. "Where am I?" I asked rubbing my head. 'Boss told me to keep you here until Sky arrived.' she beamed. I looked up to see a Mew floating in front of me. "That doesn't answer my question." I sighed.

'Look around silly, we haven't left the cave.' She smiled. I took a quick look around to see she wasn't lying, it was the same poorly lit cave i had entered. "So why do I have to be here when Sky arrives?" I asked. 'Well it all started yesterday... no wait what's today?' she paused. 'Oh I remember it all started last week when...' I quit listening and focused on untying myself. It wasn't a difficult knot, but its harder to do things with your hands bound together.

"What? No Way!" I said as she paused. She didn't notice me and continued. 'Yeah way! Then she-' I refocused myself and got the rope off of my feet. I quickly started biting at the ropes on my hands. Mew paused I quickly threw out a sentence and she continued with her story. I almost had the ropes off when she paused again. "She must have been crazy." I replied. 'She was crazy for loving a human...' I stopped what I was doing.

It suddenly hit me. Sky had been dropping hints about her feelings before the kiss. The tent... when she slept on me... so warm and I liked it... I liked her no I loved her and I hurt her. "I've got to find her..." I mumbled. This caused mew to stop what she was saying and looked at me. 'I can't let you, Boss-' "I don't give a damn what your Boss said!" I snapped. "I have to do this." a silence filled the cave.

'Okay!' she said breaking the silence. She took the ropes off of my hands and helped me to my feet. The cave opened and i could see it was night. 'Let's go!' "But I-" she put her paw on my mouth. 'Boss told me to make sure you found Sky. Oh and my name is Kitty.' She smiled. I returned the smile. "A Mew named Kitty... cute." She nodded and flew to the back of the cave. She wasn't long and came back with a black backpack. 'In this bag is a change of cloths, Six pokeballs, and supplies. Oh and only five of those pokeballs are empty.' She said handing me the bag.

I looked inside and dug out the change of clothes. I was about to start changing when I remembered Kitty. "Um... could you turn away so i can..." 'Oh! Yeah sorry.' She turned away as I changed. It was a simple outfit, plain read T-shirt and dark blue jeans. i dug through the bag and found a belt with my pokeballs on it and a read and black jacket and put those on as well. I noticed Kitty wasn't turned around and started to blush. "Um..." was all I could say. She flew around me and in my face. 'You look so adorable in that outfit.' She smiled. She flew to the entrance of the cave. 'Let's go!' Being a trainer is awesome.

**Hey guys how was it? If I messed up tell me please. if you want you can text me i trust you guys. my number is 404-436-4609... Oh and i want to add YOU GUYS in my story so if you want to be in it send me your character's info. Like his/Her name, Gender, Age, Pokemon or Human, Physical features, History, and if your character is a 'M' rated character. That's all for now so PEACE =^_^=**


End file.
